Give Me More
by Ms.Happy.Ever.After
Summary: Edwards has left bella now she realizes that she has a naughty side & decides to explore her wild side. Jacob has been lusting after bella for quite sometime now he has the chance to make his thoughts reality when they meet at a club *HAS LEMONY GOODNESS*
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**This is my first fanfiction. i've read alot but i haven't written one so, you know i was about to say take it easy on my but i'm not going to. be truthfull tell me what you really think. hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Some Background info. there are no vampires, wolves, or any other mystical creatures. no i don't count jakes huge dick as a magical even though is has wonderful powers to make me do anything at is command lol sorry i get carried away sometime well anyway edwards gone, bella isn't the weak depressed bella in New Moon. she is much more strong and kinky * wink* Jake is still kind and loves bella but as of now he's letting his dick do all of the thinking and thats what bella likes. Jake and Bella were friends before all of this but couldn't go any further in their relationship because of how much bella loved Edward. This does take place in Washington. Bella is 24 and Jake is 22. ummm i can't think of anything else you guys need to know message me if you have any questions. Review and tell me if you want me to continue and things you hate or like! <strong>

**I'm definatly not Stephanie Meyer meaning i don't own any of these characters although i would love to own JACOB.. even for just an hour!**

**BPOV**

"Gimme, gimme more gimme more gimme gimme more," blared through the speakers causing everyone in the club to grind against the person or people around them. This is exactly the type of freedom I was looking for. Especially since i was in a in a controlling relationship for so long. At first I was a mess when he left but I quickly realized if the sorry, stuck-up dick I was with didn't love me enough to stay then I shouldn't cry over him. That's when the partying started and wild side of Bella came out. I wasn't out of control, but I did do some crazy things with men that wanted me. But enough thinking of the past I'm out to have a good time in the present.

I felt someone's hands touch me in inappropriate places but I didn't care that much as long as it wasn't his hands I was alright. Then the same hands started tugging on the ends of my hair and roughly tracing the outline of my breast. I opened my eyes to find out whose hands were brave enough to touch me in such an animalistic way. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was a russet colored chiseled eight pack. I watched a single drop of sweat slid its way down this mountain of abs. Well I defiantly know the hands don't belong to my ex-lover so I'm ok, but who do they belong to? I looked up expecting a godly face to match the godly body my hands were now rubbing up and down. A pair for onyx colored eyes looked down on me. "YES" I screamed eternally I hit the jack or should I say Jake pot. I know that was corny but I couldn't help it ever since the first time I met Jake I act like that around him. I wasn't able to do the things I thought about doing to Jake before because of my boyfriend, did I mention before that he was controlling? He wouldn't allow me to even see Jake because he knew what vile things ran through Jakes mind. And it's only because Jacob wasn't afraid to show how he felt towards me. Even with Edward nearby he'd have his hands roaming around my body searching for something he couldn't have at the time Thank god he couldn't read my action's as easily because I wanted Jake as badly as he wanted me. Well now Edwards gone, I'm horny, and no reason not to give Jake what he's been searching for.

"Hey sexy are you just gonna keep fucking me with your eyes and ogling over my body or are we gonna dance?" Mmmm his voice dripped of lust. I couldn't find words to say so I let my body do all the talking. I turned around and moved my tiny waist against his pants that were trying to hold back a monster that was bound to be unleashed tonight. I continued to whine my ass to the hypnotic rhythm of Ms. Spears 'gimme more'. And I can tell Jacob like it by the way he grinded his increasingly growing hard cock into me.

"Turn around I want to see your face," he ordered me. I don't like being told what to do anymore but Jake could be my commander anyway if you know what I mean. He was extremely nice and kind hearted guy, but not horny Jake. When Jake was turned on he became another person. He wanted what he wanted and was determined to get it at any cost.

As I turned I felt his hands pick me up by my ass. We continued dancing with my legs wrapped around his body putting his erection in direct contact with my soaked pussy. I don't even know what song is on anymore and I don't think he does either. All I know is that I'm hot and bothered thanks to this fine muscular man that was moving in sync with my body.

"Jaaaaakkkee," I moaned. Omg, I just moaned his name in public. I was wild but almost having an orgasm in public is a little too much even for the new Isabella Swan.

"Jake," "Yea bells?" ", can we go back to your place?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I was about to drop the gentlemen act and carry to my car and fuck you in the parking lot. And that would only be foreplay compared to what I'm going to do to you at my house. But isn't there a problem babe?"

"Not that I know of." What problem could there be? I wanted him he wanted me and we already decided where our fun will take place.

"The boyfriend. Isn't Dick-ward going to have a problem with his precious Isabella going home with yours truly?" he said removing one of his hands from under my hand and pointing to his self. I couldn't help but to laugh. Even with lust over powering every emotion in my body happiness pressed its way through.

"He's gone so problem solved lets go before I start riding your cock in the middle of the dance floor."

"Well I see someone has a dirty mouth. That will come in handy later," he said winking at me and putting me down so we could head out of the packed, loud club. I didn't even care if I left that old red junk I call a car at the club. It's only one night and I highly doubt anyone wants to steal it.

Before I could even put one foot into jakes new Audi r8 v10 Jake had he mouth all over me. Yes I know a little something about cars. I took it upon myself to learn about cars. There's nothing sexier than a chick that has looks, brain, can cook and knows about cars. And I use that as an advantage especially in situations like this. Watch and see how I work.

"Mmmm Jake I want you right now on the hood of your sexy Audi. I want to feel the purr of the V10 engine under ass while you lick circles around my hard nipples. Just like your car I want to reach a top speed of 196.35 mph. I want to feel the massive force of your dick the naturalness and the thrust of the acceleration, plus the sound of the engine are bodies collide. All these impressions combine into a breathtaking experience." Before I could finish my sexy talk Jake had the car on and me lying across the hood. "Your wish is my command Bella," he said sinking his head down slowly teasing me. When his lips made contact with my skin I swear I saw stars. His found my nipple, completely erect and clearly visible under my thin shirt. And he took advantage of that. He took his time teasing my nipples, rubbing them softly and lightly pulling on them.

Then he whispered soft in my ear so soft, "When you spoke those sexy words I was 'bout ready to cum in my damn pants Bella. And that wasn't part of the plan I already had laid out. So I think I'm going to pay you back for making my body ache so badly to be in yours that I almost ruined my pants."

His breath and fuckable words made me that made me shutter under his strong body. His tongue slid down from my ear to my and tickled my neck. Then further down to meet his hands. One of his hands that were playing with my nipples softly glided down my stomach to softly rub against the mound of my pussy through my shorts. I've never hated clothes so much. The stupid material was blocking my dripping pussy from the touch of Jacobs's hot talented fingers. I could just imagine his hand could feel the heat waves my body was giving off.

"Jake, Jake, Jake I want.. youuuu… so baaaad," I said trying to rock my hips against his hands to create some type of friction. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to have some part of Jacob touching in between my slick folds. So I moved my hands from my hair and down to my waist to take my shorts off, but Jake stopped me. And like a little kid I began to whine.

"Jake please either take off my pants or let me take them off I need to feel you, please."

"No need to beg Bells I'll take care of you. It's just pay back, remember?" I wanted to say something back but this hands undoing my belt and pushing my shorts down my leg distracted me. Must have said something while I was memorized by Jacobs touch because he said, "Yes Bella you do feel good."

"I can't take it anymore bells I wanted to tease the fuck out of you and get my pay back but my dick is so hard I could chop down a tree with it." And with that he had his pants down and his hard on in my pussy pumping in and out. Faster and faster harder and hard making me bite my lip trying to contain my cries of pleasure.

"Jake fuck me! Push your big dick deeper in my tight pussy." I spoke those words before I realized what I was saying and Jake seemed to love that.

"You want me deeper in you bells?"

"YEEEEESSSS!"

"You want to hear my balls slap against your thighs while my engine purrs under your ass vibrating your clit making this one of the best fucks you've ever had in your life?"

"Ahhhh ahahaha!" I couldn't even form words when he pulled out of me and slammed back into my body causing not only my body but the whole car to shake. I could feel my juices drip out of my pussy on to Jacob and his car. My fingers threaded through his soft dark brown hair, my eyes hid behind my tightly closed eye lids and my full lips were being assaulted by jakes firm, full lips. Waves of pure bliss kept hitting me every time I felt his thick, big meat pounded in and out of my clinching walls.

"Look at me Bella." I didn't hesitate to open my eyes. Right when I looked up Jake licked my neck and nibbled at it while I tugged harder on his hair.

"Jaaake! I... gonna cuuuumm!"

"SCREAM * _Thrust_* MY *_Thrust* _MY *_thrust* _NAME!"

"JAAAAAAAAKKKEEEE!" I shook under him while both of us climaxed. I moaned and bucked up towards his body when I felt his hot cum spurt into my over sensitive vagina.

"That was only the beginning Bells i have so much more for you. Now that I have you I don't think I'll ever let you go. I've wait for too long." I wasn't expecting that to come out of Jake but if that means more mind blowing sexy and getting to see Jake everyday I'm ready. I think…


	2. Chapter 2

**HI!**

**thanks to everyone who commented, added me to their favorite author, favorite stories, and alerts list! shoot thanks to the people that just clicked on my story!**

**Shout out to tinkerbear10 for being my first comment EVER! *throws confetti and jumps up and down* lol **

**ok i'm going to put the songs i listened to while writing each chapter up here in my AN they may or may not have to do with the actually story but they helped me produce this lovely lemony story so here they are: _Trading places~ usher All I want Christmas~Mariah Carey Miss you most at Christmas time~Mariah Carey whats my name~ Rihanna ft. Drake and mars vs. venus_ ~ Usher**

**I'm apologizing for all my grammatical mistakes. If spell check doesn't correct it then it stays incorrect sorry :P**

**Message me if you have any questions!**

**As i said before i don't own Any of these character and even though it pains me to say it but Not. Even. Jacob. oh the things i would do to the boy if i did!**

"Jakey I'm ready,' I snickered positioning myself to lie in the middle of Jakes bed. We haven't left each other's side for more than two hours in the last week and I wouldn't have it any other way. Since our little, well not so little session on the hood of jakes car last Saturday and our run in with the law we've been great. Yeah, yeah Jake and I got caught by a police officer while we were on his car. Luckily we had our clothes on well I had my clothes on.

***flash back***

"Bells come on I need to get you on my bed and naked immediately before I decide to take you again on my car." I couldn't help but to laugh. This man was a machine we just had sex no longer than 5 minutes ago and he's ready for round two.

"Ok Jake I wouldn't want your hard on ramming into me AGAIN on your sexy car." I erupted into a fit of laughter I couldn't help it. I swear I swear Jake's eyes glaze over with lust and become 5 shades darker.

"What? Did your Bells say something bad?" I said sliding off the car to pick up my shorts. When I was bent over jake said, "That's right bend over for daddy!"

"EWWW Jake you are not my daddy. And I will never call you that so get that out of your mind now!" I hated to hear females call their boyfriend, baby daddy, lover, husband whatever 'Daddy'. Who would want to? I mean I think of my father when I say that. God knows I don't want to think about Charlie when Jake in taking me from the back.

"Bells you ok you look a little green." Of course I'm green instead of the obnoxious red that my cheeks usually are. I just thought about cha… I can't even finish that sentence.

"No, no I'm fine Jacob I just pictured Charlie screwing me."

"Who Charlie? Wait a fucking minute. Bella Charlie's your farther. You kinky nasty freak of a women," he said with his head basically popping out of his head.

"Shut it Black you referred to yourself as my daddy so I thought about you and replaced it with my father's face! And I do not enjoy that thought so drop it," I said as he picked up his pants. Big mistake.

"Ok he said dropping his jeans."

"Dear god, Jake pick up your pants," I said laughing uncontrollably now.

I had on my clothes while Jacob had his underwear and shirt on with his pants around his ankles still joking around when Officer Uley walked up.

"Ma'am everything alright," he asked looking Jake up and down. Why hasn't he picked up his pants yet. Oh my gosh this boy was such a clown at times.

"Hey Sam I'm just having a little fun with Bella." Why Jacob why just pull up your pants shut up and let Officer Uley say what he needs to say and walk away.

"Ahhh Mr. Black figures it would be you with your pants down sexually assaulting the Chief's daughter," Sam said smiling at Jacob. Thank god La Push was small and almost everyone knew everyone because if we were caught in this situation anywhere else Jake would be charged with public indecency and the police wouldn't think he's trying to rape me.

"Now Bella what would chief think if he knew his daughter was fooling around in a public parking lot?" if I wasn't red before.

"Sorry Officer Uley it won't happen again," I said looking at my feet and blushing. Then Jacob had to say something.

"Yeah it won't happen again. For the night," he coughed loudly.

"Black. Pull up your pants and take Bella home now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Sam."

"That's Officer Uley to you sir." Jake just laughed

"Sorry Officer Uley. Can you not tell my father about this? That would save me from a rather odd conversation.

"Ok Bella have a nice night"

***end flashback***

"Jake what's taking you so long," I asked. I was dressed in my Mrs. Claus Costume and was ready for Jake to eat my treats as an early Christmas present.

"Geeshh hold your horses Bells I have a surprise for you too!" Oh dear, what could Jake have for me. I hope it was his penis with a bow on it! I'd love you undo him and the ribbon with my mouth. Wow horny Jake has rubbed off on me a lot. My thoughts are no longer clean and sweet like they use to be.

"JACOB BLACK WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ON," I yelled while hold my sides from laughter. This big oaf had a Santa Claus suit on with a freaking beard.

I watched Jake cross his rather large bedroom to sit in a dark brown leather chair, which was in the corner across from his king-sized bed.

"Come here little girl sit on Santa's lap and tell Santa what you want for Christmas," he said patting his lap. I can't believe this. First when did Jake get a Santa costume and second how did he know my theme for the night. "Wow, well Santa I haven't been a good girl this year. A matter of fact I've been very naughty especially when I'm with this boy named Jacob Black," I giggled playing along with his little game. "What is your name sweetie?" could he really be serious?

"Isabella Swan," I huffed out.

"Well let me check my lists to confirm if you've been a bad girl." Low and behold Jake actually had two long pieces of paper in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked for my name on the so called "Naughty List".

"Ah there we are Isabella Swan. Well you are on the naughty list. Tisk tisk and lets look and see what list your Jacob friend is on. There he is on the nice list;" I rolled my eyes and sighed "He can't be that bad Ms. Swan if he's on my good list.

"Jacob shut up! How did you know what my theme was anyway," I asked confused. I never told him what costume I was planning to wear for him to match me.

"I over hear the conversation you have with the pixie and thought I should play along. So I called Paul and he loaned me his Santa Costume," he said eying my boobs. i would ask why Paul of all people have a Santa Costume but i'm afraid of that answer.

***Flashback***

"Hey Alice it's Bella"

"Oh my look who has finally blessed me with hearing her voice."

" very funny Alice I have been very busy, but I haven't forgotten my best friend in the world"

"Right, right now what do you want because I know that you didn't call to have a pleasant conversation with me," what can I say the girl knows me.

"I need a Mrs. Clause costume for certain actives later in the week," I rushed out because I was a little embarrassed that I was asking Alice about this kind of thing. Normally she's the one forcing into one of her crazy outfits.

"OH BELLA WHO IS HE," she screamed through the phone almost deafening me.

"A friend, a very friendly friend," I said turned the color of a fire truck.

"OK ok ok ok I'll help I'll meet you at your house in an hour with something that will blow your 'Friendly Friends' mind."

"Ok see yeah then Alice."

"OMG Bella I can't wait to dress you!" I can see her jumping up and down like a little kid opening presents. That's my little pixie for you

***End flashback***

"You eavesdropping bastard," I laughed

"Well you were in my bathroom with the door open," he said stressing the 'my' part.

"What ever Jake well it's my turn to play," I said hopping off of jakes lap and slowly backing up to his bed.

"Ummm bells I doubt you surprise is going to better then mine."

"Let's see if that's true Santa." As soon as my last word exited my lips Jake took off his Santa suit ran, lifted me up and tossed me unto his bed.

"That wasn't very nice Santa I think you deserve to be on the naughty list now. And you should be punished for you behavior."

"And how do you plan on punishing me," he asked nipping on my neck.

"You'll see." And with that I slipped from under him and ordered him to lay down with his hands above his head and legs spread apart. When he followed my direction I got off the bed and went to the bag I brought over to jakes and took out two fluffy red hand cuffs and two red scarves. I walked back over to Jake and hand cuffed him to his bed and tied his feet to the foot board on his bed.

"Hmm my Bells are getting kind of kinky. I like it," he said with a grin that made me soak my panties.

"Shut up Jake I'm in charge tonight and you will follow all my rules or all will get for Christmas is a lump of coal. Do you understand me Mr. Black," I said climbing on top of jakes already hard dick.

He nodded his head up and down but I wasn't having that. "Use your words Mr. Black," I said rubbing my clit around his manhood. I know exactly what I'm doing. I want to make him speechless so I can punish him. I know I'm terrible, but I don't care at this moment.

"Y..Y...yea yes I do," his eyes were glazed over and he began grinding on me. Oh no you don't Jake not to tonight I'm in charge. Will not move

"You will address me as Ms. Swan tonight. And you will move only when I say to ok?"

"Yes Ms. Swan."

"That's much better." I started lowering myself down to his face and kissed his jaw causing him to moan. That drove me crazy so I decided to speed it up. I licked down to his perfect abs. I dipped my tongue into his belly button and in between his eight pack. I kissed a trail to the tip of his penis. It twitched and hit my lip softly. I couldn't help myself after that.

"Do you want my lips, pussy or hands to touch your huge dick Mr. Black," I said looking up through my eye lashes. Which I know is one of the things I know Jacob loves when I do.

"Your hot tight pussy please Ms. Swan," he said breathing deeply.

"Since you said please and addressed me the way I told you to then pussy it is but first." I grabbed his dick and play with the tip. I heard my name fall from Jakes lips and his breathes grew shorter. I licked it like a lollipop twice and guided his pulsing member to my entrance. I rode his dick until I felt his hot cum spurt deep into my pussy. And I continued to lift myself up and push down on Jakes dick.

"Bella I can't take any more."

"I think you can and that's Ms. Swan to you," I said turning around so my ass was facing me and I felt his dick becoming hard again.

"See Mr. Black you say you can't take any more but you dick is say Give *thrust* Me *thrust* More *thrust" and with that my wall clinched around his dick. He moaned my name the same time as I screamed his. And he came again.

I Got off of him turned around and kissed him like I haven't tasted him in weeks. I grinded on his stomach leaving my juices on him. "Who's gift was better Jake." I said catching my breath from our incredible kiss.

"I would have to say…" He took a long dramatic pause smiled and answered, "Mine"


	3. update

**I'm updating to say I will post two chapters every week until this story is done. They might not be on the same days every week so I don't have a strict schedule. If you guys have any input or have ideas as to what should happen to Jake and Bella or any tips for my lemons message me or put it in a review! Thanks for the reviews, for reading, added me to your favorites amongst other things. oh and I would like to give a special thanks to TrueLovehtgbetr you've commented twice and that just made me feel extremely happy like when Taylor Lautner strips for me… sadly that only happens in my mind ;P well adios the next chapter will be up no later then next week Tuesday. **


	4. Chapter 3

**AN **

**personally i hate this chapter i just needed to slow down the action between Jacob and Bella. Jake told me he needed some rest he's been doing me and bella more then 5 times a week each and he's a little tired. XD so i helped him out and took the lemon down a notch, but to make up for this slow chapter i will have one fantastic lemon coming up. i'm not saying which chapter but it's going to be soon. also i have pictures of Bella's Mrs. Claus costume on my page so go check those out. thank you guys for reading, i love y'all bunches lol! message me or**** review**** any suggestion's! well here's this sucktastic chapter try to enjoy :P**

**song i listened to over and over while writing this chapter**

**Help me ~ chris brown**

**Help me, help me, help me**  
><strong>I want you to help me help me help me<strong>  
><strong>I can't stop myself<strong>  
><strong>You effing lovely<strong>  
><strong>I wanna have you screaming<strong>  
><strong>Love you roughly<strong>  
><strong>I need a little bit of help…<strong>

**Won't you help me 'cause I can't leave it alone**  
><strong>I can't stop it<strong>  
><strong>'cause everytime I get it alone<strong>  
><strong>I gotta pop it<strong>

**I DON'T ANY CHARACTERS THE LOVELY MRS. MEYER DOES ! I DON'T OWN THOSE LYRICS UP THERE EITHER BUT MY SEXY HUBBY DOES ( yes i'm married to chris brown he just doesn't know it yet) **

BPOV

I love waking up wrapped up in jake's arms. He made me feel so safe and wanted. He's so warm and big I wouldn't trade waking up like this for anything. Well anything but waking up with either he's lips, fingers, or dick in me. Sorry I can't help but to think dirty thoughts when thinking about Jake he does that to me. I can't help but to feel like I'm falling for jake. Yeah I liked him a lot and the sex was great but I think I'm ready to open up to him and take our relationship to another level. We haven't said that we were actually going out yet so I guess that would be the next step.

Right now it seems like the center of our relationship is sex, but I want something else there like love. But I don't know if I'm able to let someone get so close to me again Edward really hurt me and I wish I could put that aside because I know Jake wants to help me. When I get into my little funks I see it in his eyes. And it pains me to know he wants to help but I won't let him and it's just hurting him. Damn I'm a horrible person I'm hurting someone who truly cares about me because of what someone else did to me. Before I could insult myself anymore I felt Jake move a little and pulled me towards him.

"Mornin' Bells," Jake said hugging me from the back and kissing my neck.

"Good morning Jake I'm about to make breakfast is there anything you'd like for me to make," I said moving from under Jakes arms and getting out of his enormous bed. Sometime during the night I took the get up off and changed into one of Jake's old tee-shirts. While Jake remand naked and sexy as hell.

"Bella food yumm," he said licking his luscious lips and rubbing his hands together.

"Shut up Jake and just tell me what you want you want or I'm not going to make anything." That's a lie I had to feed my jakey poo because I know he's starving from what we did last night and he's going to need it for what I have planned for him later.

"Okay I'll eat anything you make for me, but I would really like for there to be bacon somewhere on my plate," he said practically drooling. I couldn't help but to laugh at the look on his face. This man loved my cooking. Heck he loved food period!

"Okay Jakey, I'll make pancakes, bacon, sausage, biscuits, egg, and homemade tea. Is then I at good?" that better be good that's more then I eat for breakfast in one week.

"Hahaha ok Belly," he said mocking the nickname I gave him.

"Would you rather me call you sugar buns," I said snickering.

"I don't care what you call me Hun, but If you do chose to call me 'Sugar buns'," he said dragging out his nickname ", please don't say it in front of Paul and Embry they will never let me live that down." Poor Jake I would say ok but I know I'm going to "accidentally" call him that in front of his friends.

"Whatever! The food will be done within an hour so take your time getting ready," I said waving him off and heading towards his bedroom door.

JPOV

I can't believe i get to wake up with Bella in my arms, in my bed. I've wanted so long to have her and now she's finally here. I would swear that Cullen fag is gay. What man could just leave such a sexy, smart, and beautiful girl alone and not even say good bye? I know Bella, we've been friends since we were kids and she hasn't done anything to deserve to have a guy who claimed to love her leave her broken. Even though she's much better then the first week he left I still see it in her eyes. I don't mind the fucking awesome sex but, i know that Bella's clubbing and naughty behavior is mostly something to help her feel better; She's still hurting. I want to help her but I can't think of a way to bring it up without hurting even more her and I could never do that so my bells. If I ever see Edward again he's going to pay for hurting my girl. My girl, Bella is finally my girl.

I began washing off the soap off my body when I heard Bella scream my name. I brushed it off and thought I was hearing things but it still made me hard. Hey I'm I dude in the shower with a boner y'all know what's about to go down. I wrapped my hands around my hard on. I thought about last night and Bella had her perfect lips wrapped around the tip of my penis. I imagined having her warm tongue lick up and down my member; making me twitch in her mouth. While my imagination ran wild my hands pumped up and down my penis. I swore I hear Bella scream my name again and her sweet voice led me to my climax. I grunted her name every time my dick shot out my cum.

I got out of the shower after I almost slipped on a bar of soap that fell. If Paul knew that happened he would say, "You better be glad that you're not in jail! Your ass would have been full with gay cock," or something as stupid as that.

As I walked down the stair I Bella almost ran into my bare chest. She gasped and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Breath Bells," I said smiling

"Ok ! Finally you're done. I thought I was going to have to come and get you," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I had to wash off all the naughtiness from last night," I said making her blush and giggle again. ", but I should have stayed in there longer if I knew you were coming up to check on me. But I wouldn't let you just check on me I'd have you pressed up against the back of the shower with cock pushed far into your tight walls. Making you moan my name loudly and dig you nails deep into my skin." With that she had her hands started rubbing my already dick. As bad as I wanted to continue feeling Bella's hard nipples I and tasting her sweet little tongue my stomach made its hunger known and growled.

"Sorry Bells but I guess my stomach isn't in the mood." My comment caused her to giggle. God her smile lit up my whole life. Jacob Black snap out of it you sound like a gushy teenage girl, but that's how Bella made me. Being with her just made me so happy.

BPOV

I wonder what's taking Jake so long. It's well over an hour and I'm hungry and horny. I am debating whether I should go up there and join him in the shower or stay here and finger myself well I guess I can do both. Don't judge me my mind is clouded with lustful thoughts. I got up on Jakes counter pulled down the pair of black laced lingerie I had on last night and teased myself. Tickling my clit and pinching my nipple. The thought that Jake could come downstairs and catch turned me on so much I felt my juices start to drip. I ran my middle finger around my wet pussy lips while jakes name fell from my lips. I pushed two of my fingers into me hard imagining that it was Jake stiff hot cock going into me. I bit my lips and rolled my eyes back while my hand that wasn't assaulting my vagina caressed my tits. As I got closer and closer to m release my hip began to lift off the counter and grind the air. I kept saying Jakes name wishing he was the one causing me to feel such pleasure. I could feel my walls clench around my fingers as the pumped in and out of my little hole. When I came I shook the whole counter. I was still so horny I got up put back on my underwear and put plan two in effect. I was so concentrated I didn't even notice that Jake was coming down the stairs and I ran directly into him. I gasped and started giggling uncontrollably.

"Breath Bells," he said smiling his Jacob smile.

"Ok! Finally you're done. I thought I was going to have to come and get you," I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"I had to wash off all the naughtiness from last night," he said making me turn bright red and laughed again. ", but I should have stayed in there longer if I knew you were coming up to check on me. But I wouldn't let you just check on me I'd have you pressed up against the back of the shower with cock pushed far into your tight walls. Making you moan my name loudly and dig you nails deep into my skin." I couldn't help myself I had to touch his dick that was already standing at full attention. I needed him right now I don't care if were where on the stairs. His out doorsy smell strong muscles and sexy voice made me crazy. I reached up to kiss Jake when I felt his large hand on my tits. I loved the way our tongues fought for control over the others, but then Jakes stomach made a loud noise I forgot all about breakfast, but apparently he didn't.

"Sorry Bells but I guess my stomach isn't in the mood." I start to laugh. It's the simple things that Jake says and does that makes me happy. I wish every morning could be like this. Me, Jake, and his empty stomach.

**Yeah i tried writing in jacobs point of view... it was terrible lol sorry for the short chapter i promise i will make it up! yeah so bella and jake are moving forward in their relationship. only if they could tell each other how they feel :P next update will be soon my little taylor lovers! ( that's what i shall call you guys now ! unless you don't like it :( .. )**


End file.
